SMTPersona:Fate's Conception
by ravenking64
Summary: despite being housed in the same multiverse, the adventures of persona users have never lead them to encounter those embroiled in the war between Law and Chaos. that is, until now. Worlds collide as heroes and villains of different worlds cross paths, as well as some unfamiliar faces, as they race against the clock to decide the fate of the multiverse.
1. prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

**Watchers of humanity**

The velvet room

The velvet room was now reverted to its base state, no longer the prison that intruder Yaldabaoth had twisted it into. Igor, the beak nosed master of the Velvet Room, was once again sitting in his desk, contemplating on what to do next, having sensed something wrong at the edges of reality. he had already sent his attendants, all of them, to investigate. it was rare to give an important task to all of them at once, but this menace was greater than anything those they've aided in the past have faced. Forces that had long been barred from intruding into the world, so as not to drag the world into their eternal conflict. He was brought out of his thoughts when an old door had opened, a door that had remained closed and locked from the other side for 18 years, and from it came a familiar presence he had not seen for a long time: his master, Philemon.

"It has been a long time, Philemon. And here I thought you were never return after your pride was so verily wounded during that incident" Igor motions to his guest, his master, a simple man wearing a mask over his face, hiding his features, the only detail on the mask being a blue butterfly. "Indeed it is I Igor. But I have no come with a clear conscience. A storm is coming. They intend to bring their war here." Philemon motions to a nearby mirror, now showing two armies, one consisting of angelic forces led by Metatron, the voice of God, the other of demonic legions led by Lucifer, bringer of chaos.

"Indeed, we have come to quite a peculiar situation, but what do you intend to do about it?"

Philemon motions to another mirror, showing persona users Naoya Todou, Maki Sonumura, Tatsuya Suou, and Maya Amano.

"It pains me to do so, but I have no choice but we have no choice but to seek their assistance once again, but even then I fear it may not be enough"

"I was hoping you'd say that master"

Igor then motions to a third mirror divided into 3 sections. The first showed several individuals wearing "S.E.E.S." Ribbons on their arms, and along side them were a dog and a robotic female, responsible for preventing Nyx from killing humanity. The second showed several teenagers wearing stylized glasses, and alongside them was a being resembling a bear, the investigation team responsible for stopping izanami's schem. The third and final section showed various youths in costumes alongside a cat like being, the notorious Phantom Thieves of heart responsible for stopping Yaldabaoth.

"There are still more who have the power to defy the odds."

Upon saything this, both Igor and Philemon were startled when a beam a light appears, and from it came a voice filled with wisdom and .

"And yet even they will not be enough to stop the coming crisis alone"

"Who are you?"

The light subsided, showing a man wearing glasses and a red suit seated in a wheelchair.

"You may call me Stephen"

To be continued


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

**The begining of the End**

_Japan, Mikage-Cho_

On what seems like an ordinary day, a not so ordinary young man, Naoya Todou, is spending the day with his significant other, Maki Sonumura, strolling in the park after having another check up at the hospital.

"Are you feeling okay Maki? You've been tense since we left the hospital."

Sighing, Maki turns to look at the lake before giving a response.

"I-I don't really know, it just some bad feeling. A bad feeling of something not being right, like that night years ago," she looks towards the ground, not meeting the gaze. "I think I'm even scared. I barely managed to survive that night."

Naoya takes a firm hold of Maki's hands and gives her a stern look.

"Maki, no matter what happens, i won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be at your side to be your support and protector."

All of a sudden, a voice from an unknown source startles both of them.

"I hope your resolve is just as strong in the face of powers beyond your understanding."

A young man emerges from behind a tree, the device worn on his neck and arm catching the attention of the two young adults.

"What do you mean, and what do you want with us!?"

The stranger raises his arms, wanting to prove he means no threat.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side."

"Our side?"

"Yeah. Name's Kazuya. A friend sent me here to get you guys you guys to safety before it happens."

Naoya puts himself between Kazuya and Maki

"Why should I believe you? We've never seen you before and you expect us to buy what you're saying?!"

"There's not enough time, we need to get you to the velvet room before everyone is scattered!"

Just then, a massive orb of light explodes outward in the distance, engulfing everything. Before it reaches them, Kazuya manages to grab hold of Nayao and Maki, and a magic circle forms below their feet before they are teleported, just as the light reaches them.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Between the unconscious and conscious world

Opening their eyes, Naoya and Maki find themselves in a place they haven't been to for years. The Velvet Room, yet different, as if it had expanded into a club with several new features. What caught their attention, however, were the presence of many other individuals, immediately recognizing two of them.

"Tatsuya, Maya, you guys are also here?!"

Glad to finally find some familiar faces, Naoya runs up to them, hoping for some answers.

"Please tell us you know what's happening!"

Both Tatsuya and Maya give each other worried glances, and Maya gives her answer.

"We're in as much as the dark as you are. All we know is that we were attacked by some weird young man controlling demons. He kept saying how he didn't want to kill us, but that he had to. We almost would have died if it wasn't for Elizabeth."

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"That would be me."

The sudden appearance of a blue clad woman behind them manages to startle them, causing Naoya to fall down, though he manages to quickly pick himself up.

"I am Elizabeth, an attendant of the Velvet room. The individual who attacked you was from another universe different from your own. He seems to have sided with the forces trying to impose their will upon our world."

"Who exactly was that guy, and why is here trying to kill us?"

"He is known as Aleph, a special individual called a Messiah with the power to ultimately decide the fate of mankind in his time. He follows the idea of absolute Law, and so humanity was led into an age of the Thousand-year kingdom. However, he has been convinced into helping spread the conflict between Law and Chaos to this universe. At least that what I could learn of his intentions during our encounter."

[Flashback]

Elizabeth stands in front of Aleph, using Thanatos to keep him away from Tatsuya and Maya, thrown to the ground from Aleph's attempted attack.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to allow humanity in this universe to suffer the same fate as that of yours?" With a swing of his blade, Aleph summons Uriel to attack Elizabeth, but the archangel is quickly torn apart by Thanatos."Because left to their own devices they will destroy themselves! You know this truth very well!" Preparing to strike with all his might, Aleph summons the other 3 archangels, hoping to everwhelm Elizabeth. Just then, an explosion of light occurs, spreading in all directions, engulfing all in its path. Seeing this, Elizabeth quickly grabs hold of Tatsuya and Maya. Before escaping, Elizabeth gives Aleph a stern look.

"I also know very well how strong humanity is. They will overcome this, just as they have overcome ruin many times before."

And with that, the three vanish into light, leaving Aleph to be engulfed by the light.

[Flashback ends]

Now having gotten their bearings, the four only have one question left to ask.

"Excuse me miss Elizabeth, but what exactly happened? Can you explain?"

Suddenly a voice to their left echos, originating from a section containing several mirrors, and seated there is the being that gave them their personas.

"I believe I can give you the answer you're looking for."

"Philemon!?"

Standing up, the personification of humanity's creativity and goodness stands up to address them.

"I'm afraid to say this, but what you witnessed was the end of the world as you know it. But all is not over."

"What do you mean?!"

"Malicious Forces wish to impose their will, as Elizabeth said. To accomplish this they haves caused what can only be described as a 'pseudo-conception', an artificial end of a world to prepare it to be remade. If we can prevent them from doing so, we may be able to return the world to as it once was."

He motions to the mirrors, now showing what appears to be what the world has now become. Instead of the beautiful earth now lies an unrecognizable world, and covering it was dead and empty facsimiles of cities and towns, which would soon become battlefields.

Before he could further explain, a young man in green fatigues and glowing scars walked in, and looked upon Philemon's latest guests.

"So these are the allies Kazuya was sent to get. They don't seem like much, but they do give off the same feel as those phantom thieves I picked up. What do you think Dagda?"

"I agree. These humans are so unassuming, yet I sense a great power within their souls. Just more reason to fight and ensure their world is not also tainted by the tyranny of Gods".

Naoya walks up in front to take a good look at the new arrival, and feels a chill down his spine.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Nanashi, though Dagda calls me his Godslayer"

To Be Continued…

Sorry that this chapter took a while. I had been busy with going to college. And I promise that future chapters will have more content and action. But I have an important question. I have the next 2 prologues planned out, with the P5 centric chapter under hiatus until the release of royal. However, I would like your input on something. While i have plans to introduce most of the OCs in the main plot, I'm considering reworking the P3 prologue to include another OC, a devil summoner associated with the Kuzunoha clan. Tell me your opinions in the comments.


	3. prologue 3

**Prologue 3: **

**the Demi-Fiend and the great seal**

_Between the unconscious and conscious world, The Velvet Room_

Yukari Takeba has been witness to many things one would consider impossible. She bore witness to the Dark Hour and Tartarus. She learned about Personas and how to summon her own. She saw a cosmic force that would have brought death to humanity stopped by the will and bonds of a single boy. Despite all that, however, she couldn't believe nor fully grasp who was standing before her. The same young boy who stopped Nyx, who had been the heart of their group, who gave his life to protect them all, the boy she loved and mourned for, was standing right before her, looking no different from 8 years ago, tending to Aigis, who was severely damaged, having lost her left arm, and at his side was a blue demonic hound.

"Minato? Is it r-really you? Is this a dream?"

Minato stopped for a moment, and looked up to meet Yukari's gaze. "I kinda wish this was just all a dream, but at least I'm finally able to see you guys again." He then gave that rare smile of his, before resuming tending to Aigis.

She stood there, mouth agape, unable to grasp what she was seeing, trying to rationalize the situation. Then that day's events all came back to her, as she remembered how she and Aigis came to find themselves in this impossible situation.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_[flashback]_

_Earlier that day_

_20 miles away from Iwatodai_

_Enroute to Gisei_

A black sedan is driving down a forest road, driven by Mitsuru Kirijo with three other occupants, Akihiko Sanada, Yukari Takeba, and Junpei Iori. It was at this point that Mitsuru decided to discuss the matter at hand, an emergency that required them to come immediately come to her group's aid, with them. "There's a good reason why I called you all on such short notice, despite you three having left the group. This is something you would all want to investigate." Saying this, Mitsuru takes out a dossier and passes it to the other occupants. "A week ago we received information from an organization known as the Kuzunoha clan as well as an informant detailing various sightings of entities matching the description of shadows, although the sources identified them as "demons", coinciding with the disappearances and deaths of various individuals around the region within the last month." She then quickly pointed out a collection of photos and newspaper clippings in the dossier, showing either headlines discussing sudden disappearances or the gruesome remains of some of the victims. Alongside these was a black envelope with a strange symbol consisting of a circle split in two, one side containing an open eye and the other a closed eye. To the surprise and fear of the group, within it were photos of entities that resembled the many shadows they've had to battle during their adventures. "The Kuzunoha clan informed me that they had managed to track the disappearances and sightings to this old town, but due to circumstances, are unable to investigate the situation fully. Thus they asked us to do so in their stead, although we will be receiving the aid and cooperation of this informant after negotiating payment and other conditions. So a week ago I sent Labrys and Aigis to investigate, but while they couldn't find much, they did receive a letter from an anonymous source with information that pertains to us all." With this said they opened an envelope from the dossier, finding that it contained the second year photo of their deceased friend Minato Arisato alongside a message reading 'the seal comes undone in Gisei'. This information stunned them all, especially Junpei who was freaking out, while Yukari was unable to form any words. "This has gotta be some kind of joke!"

"This isn't a joke Iori. Shortly after this was sent over, we lost contact with Aigis and Labrys, but our informant managed to send out a message. "They intend to open the wells of the deep", as well as a request for backup and more payment. That's why I called you here. I trust you'll help me get to the bottom of this. Is that clear?" Junpei didn't need time to consider, as even now he would gladly help his friends, and Akihiko was more then ready to follow Mitsuru and the others into danger. "Yes mam!" Finally processing what she had just learned, Yukari could only wonder if the message meant Nyx would return, or if Minato would be freed, and thus found resolve to solve this mystery, especially if it meant seeing Minato again. "Understood."

"Good, before we arrive though I have something for you three, straight from the labs." she then opened the case that she had brought along, revealing what appeared to be evokers, but seemingly more advanced. "With these new models we'll be able to summon our personas in the real world. We'll need them as we have no clue what we may be facing. This isn't some occurrence that's within some isolated hour or some other world. What we're dealing with is something or someone who's capable of bringing these entities into the real world, something we've never encountered before."

Junpei had to ask one very important question though. "Who is this informant anyway, and why did they request for more payment?" To this Mitsuru couldn't help by grimace. "That's because this informant is in fact a both a criminal and in sense a mercenary." At this Mitsuru pulled out a black dossier with an unknown Symbol in it, opening to show a mugshot of a woman of Caucasian descent and hair dyed white, with a half shaved head and wearing a leather jacket over a halter top. "This was given to us by the Kuzunoha clan who said that this woman, Julie Leclair, was blacklisted by them as a "_dark summoner_", and while innocent within the eyes of the law, is in fact wanted by the Kuzunoha for various crimes including theft, espionage, cyber terrorism, and other crimes the group refused to disclose. However, she apparently chose to cooperate with both the shadow operatives and the Kuzunoha in return for payment and a pardon. I find it worrying that this group was willing to accept her demands despite her rep sheet." She then adopted a stern look. "However, besides monetary payment, she also requested for data from our labs as well as rare resources, for reasons that escape me. Although she may be the only one who may know what is happening, I'm not sure we can fully trust Julie."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Gisei

It was very clear that something was very wrong, as not a single soul could be found, and worst, no sign of Aigis and Labrys at the motel they were staying at. Mitsuru was beginning to fear the worst had happened, but couldn't think of a reason. "Something bad is clearly happening, but it doesn't seem to be like anything we've encountered before. Who or what is behind this?" At this point she and Akihiko caught sight of what seemed to be a pale woman with in a blood splattered dress walking around the corner of a street. But before they could follow, Yukari yelled for them. "Guys, come quick, it's Labrys! She's injured!"

Lying behind a dumpster in alley was the injured form of Labrys, with damage all over her body, her arms nearly torn off her body. Mitsuru was quick to check on her, signing in relief that she was still alive. Before she could do anything else, however, they heard the clicking of a handgun from behind them, and turned around to find their contact, Julie, was the one holding them at gunpoint. Despite the tense situation, Mitsuru maintained a stoic face. "What is the meaning of this Julie? Did you intend to betray?!" In response she simply chuckled before answering. "Nothing like that, it's just that trust is hard to come by around here. As far as I know, you're just another one of those homunculi disguised as Mitsuru!" She then quickly reached for her smartphone, and before their very eyes, at the press of a button she summoned an entity similar to those seen in the dossier, taking the form of a jack o'lantern wearing a witch hat and a cloak. "One of those fakes may be able to summon a demon, but if you are really are who you claim to be, then summon your persona!" Seeing how dire the situation was Akihito quickly readied his evoker, and summoned Ceaser, ready to fight if things went south. Fortunately, this was enough to calm down Julie, who gave a relieved smile and proceeded to lower her firearm and unsummon her demon. "It really is you guys. Sorry about that. I just had to be sure, I was afraid you were going to harm Labrys." She then extended a bandaged arm towards Mitsuru. "You probably know who I am, but I'd prefer if I properly introduced myself. The name's Julie Leclair. I'm guessing you guys are the trusted friends Aigis was telling me about, although I should be calling you boss, considering you employed my services, Mitsuru Kirijo." Taking her hand in a handshake, Mitsuru allowed a relieved smile to briefly appear, before adopting her blank expression again. "You're correct about that assumption, as much as I dislike having someone such as you under, even if temporary, employment. It would be much appreciated, however, if you could brief us on what occurred after we lost contact."

Julie then lost her smile and adopted an exhausted look in her eyes as she sat down next to Labrys. "Things were much worse than what we were expecting. When we first arrived, we assumed that no one had known anything about the recent occurrences, but we were wrong. Turns out the whole goddamn town had been replaced with homunculi, as part of some kind of plot by someone using the Modus Operandi of an old cult known as the _Ring of Gaia._" This had the group utterly confused, who were unfamiliar with such things, and it showed on their face. Mitsuru needed to know what they were. "What do you mean? What exactly are these homunculi, and who is this cult?" Chuckling again, Julie told them what she knew. "Homunculi are essentially artificial life forms made in the likeness of humans. They can be made to take on the appearances of pretty much anyone. Don't be fooled though, they essentially just fleshy automatons. Unlike your friends Aigis and Labrys, they're pretty much hollow inside, they're emotions are artificial and have no true free will of their own." She then seemed to hesitate for a moment before she continued. "As for _Ring of Gaia_, you need to know that the reason I know about their workings is because my grandmother was a member before they mysteriously disbanded a long time ago. It's the reason I even know about all this demon business. Read my granny's journals and notes quite a bit, so imagine my surprise I recognize some of their own symbology, since grandma's journals made it very clear that they intend the end of the world as we know it."

This revelation put everyone on edge, fearful at the implication of such a thing, that the Fall would finally be allowed to occur. Was this what "the seal comes undone in Gisei" was referring to? Akihito didn't wait for anyone to ponder on this for long. "You can't mean someone's trying to undo to seal and allow Erebus to reach Nyx? After everything we've done to stop the fall?!" Julie couldn't help but give a confused stare after hearing this. "I honestly don't have a clue what you're talking about, but at the very least I can tell you it isn't what you just mentioned. They intend to open a massive gate to the expanse, the space between worlds, to summon someone or something that will rewrite reality." She then began to bring out her phone as she continued to explain. "That was as much as we could uncover before all those homunculi caught on to us and had us on the run. We managed to handle them, even though they through so many demons our way. That was when we ran into these two." She then brought upon a set of pictures on her phone showing a young adolescent with pale skin, black tattoos, and a horn sticking out of his neck alongside the girl in white from earlier. "we barely stood a chance against them, it was like they weren't even human. Even noticed some of the demons and homunculi calling that guy one of Lucifer's generals. After that we did our best to lay low up until today when we noticed everyone disappeared in the middle of the night. We nearly got out, but of course those freaks caught us as we were about to make our escape, and that's how we get separated from Aigis." She then pointed towards the center of the town. "The last time I saw her, Aigis was drawing those two towards town hall so the two of us could escape."

Hearing this, Mitsuru great fear for her dear friend, but quickly composer herself and decided on what to do. "Akihiko, Julie, take Labrys back to the car, the three of us will attempt to find Aigis before it's too late." Making sure the two had Labrys safely secured, she looked back to Junpei and Yukari, their weapons at hand. "Iori, Takeba, be ready for any danger."

Proceeding to where the town hall would be on the map, the three of them found a grisly sight. Strewn across the road and lawn were countless mutilated and charred corpses, blood smeared everywhere, all upon an intricate summoning carved into the earth. Feasting on one of the corpses was a two headed beast, hungrily devouring even the bone.

"A beautiful display, perfect for this oh so special sabbath!"

Startled, they looked up to the roof of town hall where the voice came from, seeing the woman from before. She was wearing a long white tattered dress that was splattered red with blood, her white hair under her brimmed hat tied into a long braid, her hands and feet coated in blood, all with an inhumane smile on her pale face, staring at them with those bright red eyes.

"Who are you?!"

The woman gave Mitsuru a good long look and the same with the other two, before deciding on a response. "You may call me Crowley, Alestair Crowley! It seems you received my invitation! You friend was just dying for you to get here! I was even considering giving her to Orthrus if you didn't arrive!" It was then that another figure matching the description of the other assailant from Julie's report walked into view, and in his hand was the battered body of Aigis, held by her neck. Upon seeing this, all three of them were furious at what had happened to her, Yukari most of all. "What did you do to her?!"

At this Crowley couldn't help but cackle. "I didn't do anything! You should be asking Naoki!" At this point the individual known As Naoki threw Aigis towards the trio, who quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "But as much as I'd like to chat, I have a ritual to complete. While I'm busy I'll have Naoki and Orthrus play with you all!" With this Crowley disappears into smoke, leaving Naoki to deal with the three alongside Orthrus, as they both leapt towards both sides of the street, blocking both ways of escape. At this point Mitsuru was both scared and angry, and yelled at the being blocking their path. "I don't care who or what you are, but what I do know is that it won't here!" She then proceeded to summon her persona Artemisia and launching a blast of ice towards her foe, but when the dust cleared, he was unharmed, and was now giving her a chilling glare, before speaking in a voice that sounded as if he spoke from multiple directions. "I am the Demi-fiend, once known as the human Naoki Kishima, a demon of chaos serving under Lord Lucifer. As for what I did to your friend, no hard feelings, but she was getting in the way, although I had hoped she would put up more of a fight. I was hoping you'd make a good opponent, but it seems I was mistaken." His body than began to darken as his tattoos glowed an eerie blue glow as he released lightning from his eyes towards them, only for Yukari to summon Isis to protect them.

"Where is Minato?!" She yelled, wanting answers to all her questions. Naoki was confused to this question, but couldn't even be bothered to try to give an answer. He was here only to ensure things went according to plan.

Orthrus attempted to pounce upon Junpei, but was quickly grabbed and thrown aside by Artemisia and Isis, while Junpei acted quickly and attempted to attack Naoki with Trismegistus, only for Naoki to quickly move aside before grabbing both of Trismegistus' wings, and proceeding to tear them off, causing it to dematerialize.

Before they could do anything, Kishima jumped towards isis, and proceeded to smash its head in with a punch, while Orthrus jumped upon Artemisia, tearing it apart, before quickly throwing a ball of fire at Junpei, who manages to dodge it, but was knocked out by the blast. Now only Mitsuru with her sword and Yukari with her bow remained, up against two opponents they could not handle, especially while trying to tend to an injured Aigis and Junpei. All hope seems lost.

"MESSIAH!"

Naoki was knocked away by a blast, and everyone turned toward its source. Standing there in the light was the dear friend they had lost all those years ago, Minato Arisato, who quickly ran to the side of Yukari and Aigis. Caught unaware, Orthrus did not see the attack from behind as a large blue hound pounced on it, wrestling it to the ground and breaking both of it's necks. Dead, Orthrus' body quickly dissipated, leaving no trace. Even the stoic Naoki was confused as to what happened, but quickly collected himself and glared at his opponent.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with a dead man. Why do the lives of these people matter to you?"

Minato only looked at him and gave him a simple response. "Because that's what friends do."

In that instant an explosion of light occurred in the distance, quickly enlarging and engulfing all in its path, and coming towards them. In the split second before it hit, Minato quickly grabbed hold of Yukari and Aigis, before disappearing into specks of light. The following instant, Gisei was engulfed in the light of the pseudo-conception as reality was torn apart.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

_Velvet room_

_Present_

After clearing her head and quickly remembering the day's events, Yukari helped Minato tend to Aigis, before quickly handing her off to someone named Theodore who said he could repair the damages. This left the two of them by themselves, the reunion she had long wished for. Her first instinct was to give him a hug and kiss, as if scared that he could disappear at any moment, before restraining herself and ending the hug.

"It's been so long Minato. You haven't changed a bit." Deep inside, Yukari was panicking, as despite 7 years passing, she still had feelings for Minato, but now there was such an age gap between the two. She barely kept from blushing. At least until he said something that made her red as a tomato. "You're even more beautiful then I remember."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Minato, what happened, did someone remove you from the seal?" Minato gave her a worried look, as if he was also lost. "I'm not sure. All I remember is waking up on the island, and then I heard a voice telling me that you were in danger, the next thing I know I was there, and saw you all in danger. Of course I had some help from this cool guy." He motioned towards the demonic hound, specifically the collar hidden under its main of fur. "His name is Pascal. He seems scary but he's a big softy."

"That's how you know that he's been trained right."

Surprised, the two looked towards the source of the voice, a young man wearing a computer device on his arm. He quickly took a seat at a nearby table. "Hey. My name's Kazuya. I see you're the ones Pascal was helping. You're both wondering what happened considering the look on your faces." Wanting answers, they sat beside him. "You might want to steady yourselves. Those two who attacked you, the Demi-fiend and Aleister Crowley, were involved in a ritual to gather power, in preparation for the end of the world as you know it. Because it was something that was messing with the barriers of reality, it resulted in the doors to Nyx being shut on their own, thus releasing you unfortunately you're not in the clear yet. What you witnessed was the pseudo conception." Hearing this Yukari became extremely worried. "Are our friends okay? Please tell me they're okay!" Kazuya gave her a sad look. "They're alive, but they've been scattered all over this new world. We'll find them though. Most importantly we'll restore your world to what it once was. Don't worry."

The idea almost comforted Yukari, if it wasn't for the fact that it would mean she could lose Minato again, and became agitated . "So Minato will be the seal again? Isn't there a way he can stay with us?!"

"**Don't worry, I promise you that after we resolve this crisis, I will ensure that Minato is freed from his fate as the seal."**

Yukari was startled by the sudden appearance of a man in a wheelchair wearing a red suit, as she was sure he wasn't there before. Kazuya decided to clear things up. "Meet Stephen. He's what you call a genius, albeit a bit eccentric. If anyone knows how to save Minato, it's him. But first, we have lots to talk about, specifically, securing a foothold in what's Tokyo." A door then appeared within the room, which Kazuya began walking towards. "You might have heard this already from Philemon already, or not since you seem spaced out, but we have a big fight ahead of us." He then opened the door, and on the other side was the real world, yet inside her soul Yukari felt something was off, like it was both familiar and unfamiliar. She was dragged out of her thoughts by what Kazuya said next.

"Come on, we gotta find your friends."

To be continued…

_**and so after so much anticipation, i've finally given you the biggest chapter so far. please follow this story if you enjoy for more and i do encourage you to leave reviews and for any specific questions, please both leave them in your reviews and PM them to me.**_


	4. Prologue 4

**Prologue 4**

**The detectives and the zealot**

Inaba

Yasoinaba Station

After traveling by train for several hours, Yu Narukami, now 24, was relieved to once again arrive back at Inaba. With any hope he wouldn't have any trouble finding his friends if their fashion sense hasn't changed as much. Despite not wearing the uniform he still likes to keep his jackets open and always kept those glasses he got from Teddie for good luck. He couldn't wait to congratulate Chie for graduating from the police academy at the reunion. Hopefully they won't have to deal with another supernatural case. "First I gotta get to Dojima's though."

Just as he got onto a platform, his phone rang with a call from none other than his uncle. Giving it less then a glance, he quickly answered. "Hello Yu, I'm assuming you train got here without any delays." Yu couldn't help but smirk at how convenient the timing was. "Yeah, just got off the train too. Should I be expecting to see you at your home?" Sighing, Dojima has to explain his situation. "Sadly you I won't be there to welcome you, quite a bit of paperwork I need to file through, of all the days, but Nanako will, so I'm gonna need you to take her to the party for me. I'll at least be at the party, even if a bit late. By the way, I think a detective friend of Naoto's came by, some young man called Viriato Kuzunoha, so expect him at the party." Huh, Yu didn't remember Naoto mentioning anything about bringing a friend along. He must have come to ask her about some investigation. "Sure thing uncle, I'll make sure to get Nanako there on time."

It didn't take Yu long to find his uncle's home, even 6 years later he remembered the way well. Of course one thing's that changed was Nanako, at least physically, something that became apparent as the first thing he saw when opening the door was Nanako jumping towards him for a hug. "Oni-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" Rubbing her head, Yuu couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I'm also happy to see you too. I've seen you've grown quite a bit!" Just as he said, Nanako had gained quite a bit of height now that she was 14, now at the same height as Yu's chest, she had also grown her hair out, and was wearing a school uniform from her first year of Junior high. "I hope you've been doing well in school while I've been away." Nanako gave him a large smile. "Yeah, I've made lots of friends this year and even got a perfect score on the test! I even made sure to do all my homework so I could go! Oh, I almost forgot, dad said we could take the scooter to get to the party!" Nanako was pretty much bouncing with excitement.

After leaving his stuff in his old room to unpack later, both Nanako and Yu were ready to go see the rest of the gang, and before she knew it they were already on Yu's scooter, with her holding onto his back. Nanako couldn't help but blush a bit at the idea of hanging on to her precious Oni-Chan who she still had a big crush on. Now wasn't the time for that though, they had a party to get to!

As they left, however, a familiar fog began to emanate from a nearby alley, as a grizzled looking young man wearing a black coat emerged from the alley, Looking into the direction Yu and Nanako went with a look of disdain and fury. "So that is the leader of the misguided souls that must be purged. May he be an example for those who even consider standing in the way of the one true god!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Junes

It was already half an hour past the planned time, but luckily it looked like they weren't late to the party. Just as they used to do when they met up during their investigations, they were having the party in the food court. Yu couldn't help but smile when he saw his old friends. Yosuke hasn't changed much, he'd gotten a bit taller and was wearing a simple button up shirt, although he was still wearing the Junes apron from work, while Teddie had already gotten out of the costume and started eating sweets. "Hey, long time no see Yu!" Said Yosuke. Meanwhile Kanji, who had dyed his hair blond again and had gotten into the family business, was helping setting up the decorations along with Yukiko, who had come in a casual dress, and Chie, who had switched out her green jacket for a blue police jacket, although he quickly stopped for a moment to greet the pair.

"Hey Nanako! I was hoping Yu would bring you! Chie really wanted you to be included!" Nanako made her joyful mood apparent with a large smile. To her, nothing could be better than having a party for a friend at her favorite place in the world. "I wouldn't miss it for the world! But where's Naoto?"

"Funny, I've been wondering the same thing, since I haven't seen her since I arrived here." Surprised, Yu looked towards the source of the voice, a young man he didn't recognize coming from the direction of the bathrooms. On closer inspection, it became clear that he was the associate of Naoto that his uncle mentioned over the phone. His appearance and attire was certainly something you wouldn't see in Japan. He clearly had a darker skin tone, although Yu wasn't sure if it was his natural skin color or a tan, and besides that he had straight black hair tied into a small ponytail. Most striking about his appearance, however, was that he wore a brown military overcoat like a cloak that showed a bit of wear and tear, with an also faded and old military beret bearing an unknown insignia pinned to his left shoulder, and slung over his back was a weathered black backpack, and from his neck hung a peculiar looking camera. The stranger extended his left hand, which had a set of tattoos on it. "You must be Yu Narukami, been hearing lots of good things about you, especially from Naoto" He said with a smile. Yu proceeded to shake his hand. "Does that mean you're that friend of Naoto Dojima mentioned? He said that your name was Viriato Kuzunoha." The new acquaintance gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, I believe he was a bit mistaken about what I said. "Viriato Kuzunoha" is a title that I've earned, to be specific, I'm Viriato Kuzunoha 4th, but my real name is Aleixo Barbaroza". He then proceeded to take a seat among the tables, putting his pack to the side. "Sorry if my visit is a bit intrusive, but I kinda needed to consult Naoto about something, nothing you need to worry about though."

His familiarity with Naoto was an intriguing case, something that Yosuke couldn't help but be curious about. "So how exactly did you meet Naoto anyway, you some kind of detective or something? Doesn't look like you're from Japan either, so what gives Viriato?" Having grabbed a can of soda from one of the tables, Aleixo adjusted himself so he could be comfortable. "Well for starters, I'd prefer if you referred to me by my real name, my title feels a bit too informal, since any friend of Naoto is a friend of mine. As for how I met her, it was around a year ago when she was investigating an incident that occurred in Central America for those friends of yours. I believe they're called the shadow operatives."

This sudden reveal startled everyone in the room, as the implication hit them that this man wasn't some ordinary investigator or detective. "To be specific, she was investigating some disappearances that they believed may have been caused by shadows. Me and my friends, on the other hand, had a better idea as to what was causing the disappearances." Kanji, who had finished putting out the chairs and been listening to the story, piped up to ask an important question. "What do you mean "you and your friends", who exactly are you with?" Aleixo couldn't help but chuckle. "That's the same kind of question I got when I had to bail Naoto out of a bad situation. As I had explained to her, I am a member of the Kuzunoha clan, an organization that deals with demonic activity, specifically a branch established in Brazil to monitor demonic activity in Central America. No surprise they chose Brazil, that place has so many people who's bloodlines originate from the East. At the time, however, I was pretty much pursuing my first case after having been named the next head of the clan, Viriato Kuzunoha. Not gonna lie, Naoto gave me some much needed help during the case." This time, it was Yukiko who chimed in to ask a question. "I think I understand so far, but what was the reason for all the missing persons." Although he still kept his smile, it wasn't hard to notice that his face became a bit more stern. "We suspected that the cause must have been a demon, but we're having trouble pinning down its location and identity. That's when Naoto pieced together several clues we missed. Turns out a demon that had been sealed away in some ancient rules centuries ago had managed to weaken the seal enough so that it could start influencing people within thier dreams, manipulating them to come to the ruins in an attempt to open the temple and destroy the seal. We managed to find the place, but by then the seal had finally been broken and the thing got out. We managed to stop it before it could wreak havoc on any nearby cities, and returned everyone back to their homes and families. It was one heck of a case, but in the end, not only did we manage to save everyone, but the demon was captured."

Yu couldn't help but be impressed at how Naoto had managed to save several lives again, but realized the story still didn't explain why Aleixo was now here in Inaba. He couldn't possibly be here to make some marriage proposal, could he? He did seem to think highly of Naoto. "Your story was nice and all, but that still doesn't explain as to why you came all the way here to Inaba." Aleixo suddenly had an embarrassed look on his face, having realized his mistake. _"Lo siento_, Apologies, I must seem very rude to have come here and not even given an explanation. To be entirely honest, I'm not exactly sure myself, but I was told by the higher ups that there was some strange activity occurring in the region, and since I already knew Naoto, I was picked for the job instead of someone else from one of the founding branches who'd be much closer. Been here a week already, and haven't been able to find much, well except for this." He then took out a picture showing a strange man whose face was obscured. "Noticed this weirdo appearing in weird places, but he always disappears when I tried getting close to him. I suspect he's up to something."

Just then, something crashes through one of the walls, causing everyone to panic, except for Aleixo, who begins to reach for something in his bag. As the dust settles, three monstrous figures emerge from the wall, showing one of the maintenance hallways on the other side and other hall in the ground. One of the creatures was a beast Yu recognized as a Nue, while the second, a horned horse, he identified as a bicorn, while the third, an angelic entity, he recognized as a Dominion. "_Your presence in this world sullies the land! But rejoice, for the lord as deemed fit to give you mercy! Do not fret, for your death shall be a painless one!" _From behind them emerged two more figures, humanoid figures clad in black clothing and masks, brandishing katanas, ready to attack. Yu saw that the situation was becoming bad. "Where did these things even come from? They don't seem to be shadows nor personas, but I'm sure they're not here for anything friendly." He thought. Yu quickly looked towards Yosuke and the others. "Please tell me you still have some of our weapons stashed!?"

"Of course I do, but they're in the back room!" Before anyone could react, the Bicorn made a mad dash towards Nanako, with clear intent to gore her upon its horns! Nanako, unable to process what was happening and paralyzed with fear, could only watch as the beast comes toward her, and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, instead of feeling the force of the painful impact, she heard the swing of a blade, followed by the painful neighs of the beast. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Aleixo was holding a large machete, it's blade now imbedded within the neck of the bicorn, now only a few dest away from her. Aleixo then yanked the blade from the beast, which then fell limply to the floor, and pointed the blade towards the Dominion. "You know, normally at this point I'd cut you down without a word, but I'm feeling a bit generous. If you tell me whatever you know about what's happening in the region, I'll let you go back to your master alive." The Dominion's appeared to have been angered by this however. "_YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FOOL! A human like you has no hope of standing against the salvation of the lord! You will get no information from me, nor will you receive any mercy!"_

With that statement, the two figures in black charged towards Aleixo, who quickly moved to block their blades with his own, straining to hold them back, before managing to push them back with a push, followed with a quick thrust he jabbed his machete into the first one's neck, causing black smoke to bellow out of the wound to everyone's horror. The figure fell limp to the ground, but little thought was given to it as Aleixo quickly swung the blade into the gut of the other, resulting in the same effect. He then looked again towards Dominion with a cocky smile. "If these empty soldiers and weak demons are all you have, it's no surprise that I can't take you seriously!" Furious, Dominion pointed towards Aleixo, commanding the nue to attack. It quickly pounced at Aleixo, who barely managed to get out of the way, but as he did so, he pulled out a small metal tube. As the force of the impact from the nue's attack pushed him back, he pointed the metal tube towards his opponent as it opened and emitted a bright light that surged towards the beastmaster position. In a bright flash of light, a large blue and green serpentine beast, Gucumatz, had materialized behind the nue. The fear in the nue's expression was evident as the more powerful demon loomed over him. "Burn him to a crisp Gucumatz!" Heeding his master's order, the Mayan dragon unleashed a powerful Agilao upon the beast, leaving nothing but scorch marks.

Without wasting any time, Aleixo rushed the dominion. "Gucumatz, on me!" In a swift motion, both the summoner and demon struct simultaneous blows on the angel, the damage proving to be fatal as the angel's body began to crumble. _Your insolence will get you nowhere. The thousand year kingdom… will come….. gahhhh!" _With the danger gone, Aleixo I summoned his demon and sheathed his blade. "Well this night hasn't gone like I had expected."

Just then, a gunshot was heard outside Junes, alarming everyone. "that sounded like a revolver going off!" Aleixo said. "I have a feeling that angel had friends and Naoto just met them."

That was when they all noticed something both terrifying and disturbing. Outside the doors of Junes, the familiar fog from the incident from so many years ago was filling the streets. They began fearing for their friend's safety. Aleixo was especially unsure on what to do. "Damn! If that's the same dog from the incident, I doubt I'll be very effective out there! We can leave her out there though. That was when Yusuke cape up with a solution. "Wait, we still have the weapons stashed as well as the glasses from back then."

Not wanting to leave Nanako unprotected in case something else attacked, Aleixo opted to stay behind to keep her safe, alongside Yosuke, Yukiko, and Teddie in case, while Yu, Kanji, and Chie went out to find Naoto. Even with the glasses though, they couldn't see too far. After much searching, they managed to find Naoto, who was clearly distressed. Despite the poor visibility, Yuu could easily see that Naoto had grown into a more womanly figure, despite wearing a suit, and had grown her hair out. They could catch up later though, as she seemed to have injured her arm. "Naoto! What happened?!" shouted Chie, rushing to her side, now seeing that she had a large slash on her left arm.

"Something or someone appeared from the fog, and attacked me! It's still here somewhere, we have to get out of here!" Just then, Yu felt something from behind, and turned around quickly, barely blocking the curved blade that was swung at his neck with his katana. Holding the blade was what seemed to be a man, but he was surely not human, as his eyes were unnaturally white, his face sporting a grimace showing nothing but hate and spite. "Why must those like you refuse to submit to judgement!?"

Just as this happened, a Divine principality descended to attack Yu as well, while several angels emerged from the fog, coming in for an attack on the others. Unwilling to allow his friends to be harmed, a familiar feeling sparked within his heart, and before he realized it, he summoned Izanagi-no-Okami. The sudden appearance of a persona caused the angels to falter in their assault, but the mysterious man simply laughed at this. "Do you really believe this hollow imitation of a god can stand against the son of the dragon? I will show you true power! I call upon the poison of God Samael to strike down this foolish effigy!" With this statement, lightning struck the ground behind him and floating there was now was a winged dragon, its long body covered in red scales, towering above Izanagi. Seeing that they were both surrounded and facing a powerful foe, Yu was unsure how he would overcome this situation, let alone even rationalize what was happening.

"Why are you even trying to kill us?! We've done nothing wrong, let alone even know you!" Hearing this the mysterious man couldn't help but chuckle at the young man's questions. "Why? You and your allies have power that makes you potential obstacles to the Lord's plans. If allowed to live, no doubt you would oppose the salvation he hopes to bring upon humanity! That is why he has seen fit to send one of his greatest servants to dispose of you! Be honored that you will die a quick death at my hands! Few have been given such mercy by me, Vlad Tepes!" With this statement, Vlad infused his curved blade with electricity and used inhumane strength to push Yu away, causing him to stumble, distracting him long enough for Samael to wrap himself around Izanagi, restraining the persona, leaving the former investigation team members defenseless and at the hands of this monster. The situation seemed hopeless.

"I won't let you harm them!" Suddenly a man garbed in blue with a gauntlet on his left arm leapt from the fog and slashed at Samael with his katana causing the fallen angel to collapse in pain, dropping Izanagi. Surprised by the sudden appearance of this interloper, Vlad did not see another individual emerge from the fog in the opposite direction, only realizing such when his blade is shot from his hand followed by the angels being dispatched by more shots from the same source, this new assailant revealing himself to be a young man garbed in a black military uniform and cap, but on closer inspection it seemed that he sported a cape that hid several white tubes on his person, as well as a sheathed katana and the holster of the revolver he was now aiming at Vlad's head, and at his side was a black cat, who began speaking. "You're lucky that we need information from you. Raidou easily could have taken your head off there. Wouldn't be the first time for you if I'm correct."

That was when the man in blue had gotten behind Vlad, holding his sword to the man's neck. "I'm hoping you'll be cooperative. We cannot allow either Lucifer or YHVH to bring ruin to this world. Speak." Despite his life being threatened, Vlad could not help but laugh. "As if I would ever betray my lord! Hahahahaha! You are a fool for thinking you can stop what is to come!" Before anyone could react, Samael quickly lifted himself up and darted towards the pair, forcing the young warrior to jump out of the way as Samael grabs Vlad and retreats skyward. As the enemy retreats, the fog recedes, and the rays of the setting sun once again shine upon Inaba.

Now free of danger, their saviors began tending to their injuries, with Raidou tending to Naoto's injuries alongside Kanji and Chie while their other savior helped Yu up from the ground. "I hope none of you were seriously injured. We didn't expect them to attack so soon. I'm Flynn, a Samurai. Your associates Margaret and Igor sent me and Raidou to retrieve you and your friends." Naoto, having now has your wound treated, decided to get some answers. "So I assume your friend here is a Raidou?" At this Raidou made a point to properly introduce himself. "Yes, I am Raidou Kuzunoha 14th to be precise, a detective and a devil summoner of the Kuzunoha Clan charged with the protection of Japan. We already know who you are however as it is part of the task I've been charged with." Naoto couldn't help but recall Aleixo having mentioned this very same individual, but she couldn't recall the conversation.

"I appreciate you saving us, but you have to explain to us what is happening. Yu, who is this Igor they mentioned?" Said Naoto. "That's something I'll need some time to explain properly. But you are right, we need to know what is happening. Could either of you explain it to us?" Getting a glance from Raidou, Flynn decided to be the one to explain the situation. "It's a bit difficult to explain, but to put it simply, this world's fate will soon threatened by both the forces of chaos and law. The coming battle would be unlike any you've seen before, and only you and others with the same abilities have any hope of saving your world. I wish I could explain more clearly but there isn't too much time. We need to get back to your friends quickly!" But before they could do anything, an orb of light exploded far into the distance, expanding ever larger and towards them. Before it got to them however, Raidou grabbed hold of Naoto and Kanji while Flynn grabbed hold of Yu and Chie, both groups disappearing before the light reached them.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Between the unconscious and conscious world The Velvet Room

Opening his eyes Yu found himself in a familiar place. Despite it not being as he remembered it he still immediately recognized the Velvet Room, now in the form of a lobby. Although it's master was nowhere to be seen, it brought some ease to his confused mind that the attendant Margaret was here as well as their old friend Marie, better known to Inaba as the weather reporter Mariko Kusumi, both of them with worried looks on their faces.

"Would either of you mind explaining what just happened?" He said. Margaret decided that she needed to take charge of the situation. "What you just witnessed was the end of the world. Unfortunately none of us here have a good grasp as to the cause or who orchestrated it. What I can tell you is that the master and the individuals he's speaking with at the moment know that this catastrophe can be undone." That was when Marie decided to butt in, forcing Yu into a tight hug.

"I was so worried for you guys! I tried asking the nose what was happening but that jerk refused to tell me anything!" Marie suddenly felt Yu's hand on her head. "It's okay Marie. We'll make it out of this."

"Now that you got your worries out of the way Marie, we still need to discuss your next course of action." Confused, Naoto could not help but ask. "What do you mean our next course of action? What could we possibly do?" Margaret couldn't help but chuckle. "Isn't it obvious? First of all, there are others that were brought here just like you, persona users, who's help you'll need if you have any hope of restoring the world. The issue is that we seemed to have been a bit late and only managed to get some of you here safely."

Flynn then stopped forward and started bowing apologetically. "I apologize for failing to rescue some of your friend. I should have gotten there sooner." He said.

"It's okay Flynn. It's not like any of us knew the full extent of their plans. The fact you manage to save those four from that situation makes up for it." Margaret's gaze returned to Yu. "Despite this setback, we will persevere. Fortunately, I can assure you that your friends including Nanako are still very much alive. However, it's imperative that you find them and get them to a safe location. Although we will still be able to provide the services of the velvet room, it won't do for a base of operations."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly The cat that had been Raidou, who had set himself on a nearby table, began to speak. "I know it's rude to interrupt, but we don't have time for you to be vague Margaret, so I'll be giving the explanation."

He shifted to the rest of the group, and waited for them to adjust to have just seen a cat speak. "Simply put, our priority is finding a safe location to serve as a base. Once that is done, we'll need to find your missing allies, as well as any who may have survived the event. Only then will we be able to find any answers."

Yu took some time to ponder what he had just learned. The situation felt similar to when they fought Izanami, but several times worse. It seemed once again the fate of the world was in their hands.

"What are we waiting for then?" He said with a smirk.

To Be Continued…..

_Hopefully you guys like the setup and build up i'm doing. putting a lot of effort for both myself and fellow fans so we can have a fun time with this story. unfortunately, the story will be going into hiatus for a time until the release of the royal. i want to account for all characters. can't have the new phantom thief missing out on the fun._


	5. Hiatus update

**So a lot of people have been wondering why i haven't posted the next chapter. well besides a slump i've been busy with college and waiting for the royal. but now I'm ready to finally to bring this baby back to life. the thing is that im unsure if i should also include phantom thieves from scramble, cause if i do i'd have to rewrite everything i have and have trouble setting up the scenario, so unlikely. but i also want to hear from you guys.. i also have plans to maybe cross post this story onto spacebattles and AO3. so write in the reviews what i should do.**


End file.
